


Lust and Monsters

by fid_gin, unfolded73



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fid_gin/pseuds/fid_gin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose find it difficult to confront their changing relationship when constantly interrupted by alien threats. A story set during the latter part of Series 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by jfiliberti. Originally published in 2009. (Original LJ notes: We set out to write a series 2 story that contained things we wanted more of in fic. Namely, pervy!Doctor and a story that neither revolved around the build up to their first time nor was set during an established relationship. We also started this not long after my [Tie Picspam](http://unfolded73.livejournal.com/123455.html) was posted, so if you note some attention to costume detail in the latter two chapters, that would be why.)

They hadn't spoken for several minutes, the Doctor was acutely aware. He was personally quite content to lie silently next to Rose, cataloguing little things like the whisper-warm slide of her naked foot against his and how it felt better than being barefoot in grass or any other podiatric sensation he could imagine, but he was reasonably sure the human custom when one had just shagged one's closest friend was to say something. _Anything._

His brain and his gob failed to connect properly. “You smell like washing powder,” he said almost dreamily, then winced at his own words.

Thankfully Rose, accustomed to this sort of non-sequitur coming from him, seemed unperturbed. “Doesn't surprise me,” she answered, her toe making another exquisite accidental brush up the arch of his foot. Stroking his sole, so to speak. “Fifty identical Ood-suits. Now I know how the TARDIS feels, washin' your same suit over and over.” The mention of the TARDIS made him flinch internally, but the Doctor forced his mouth to quirk up in a half-smile. He felt an elbow in his ribs. “You all right?”

It was, he realized, a loaded question. He could enthusiastically answer that he was better than all right, fantastic even, and it would be true. He could also admit with equal honesty that he had rarely been further from all right in his life – his TARDIS was gone and he was trapped on a planet orbiting a black hole, and to top it all off there was _this_ unexpected development. It had begun innocently enough, with Rose unlacing and removing his trainers so the two of them could catch an hour or two's kip until the night shift was over, and had somehow progressed to teeth and tongues and hands and the smack of bare skin against skin. It would be easy to blame his actions on the events of the day, but the Doctor knew that was wrong. He'd wanted it for so long, and there was, quite simply, nothing left to hold him back.

That didn't make it right.

“Fine,” he answered finally, his voice rising and then falling on the word in an affectation of dismissal.

“Liar.” She was staring at him, unnerving him, and he tried to remind himself that she was worried about him, was all.

"Your kindness during this crisis is much appreciated,” he said in a soft imitation-Ood voice, and she grinned. She rolled to her side to face him completely, nestling down into the hard foam of their bed's one pillow.

“It's almost morning shift, yeah?” she commented. The Doctor had killed the computer's music in their quarters with a buzz of the sonic screwdriver the moment they'd entered, but he imagined it must be nearing the switch-over. “Ida said she was sorry, by the way, about the bed.” He finally turned his head, arching his left eyebrow slightly as his eyes met Rose's.

“About there only being one?”

“About it being...y'know. So small.” Rose's fidgeting told him all he needed to know: the other woman had assumed, as outsiders often did, that the two of them were romantically involved, and had apologized for condemning them to sleeping arrangements which would not give them more...room. For exactly the use they'd just put it to.

“Ah.”

"I told her we'd slept in worse." She was watching him carefully. "Remember, with all those giant mosquito things?"

"The yurt?" The Doctor laughed faintly. "That was less than pleasant, wasn't it?" His amusement disappeared as quickly as it had come. It was a shock to think of that kind of travelling as out of reach now.

"I'm sorry," Rose whispered. 

"I can still feel her," he said. "The TARDIS. Just faintly. It's down there somewhere, deep inside the planet." He heaved a sigh and rolled fully onto his side to face her, one arm snaking over her waist. "But with no way to get to it, might as well be a million light-years away."

Rose reached out with curled fingers and stroked his sideburn, the heel of her hand resting gently against his cheekbone. The Doctor's eyes fluttered closed against his will – he didn't want to admit to himself, even now, how soothing he found her touch. He especially didn't want to think about how having her so close to him, being able to feel every inch of her, to pick up the scent of her skin and hear the whisper of her breathing, made his hearts beat faster. Having his physical responses be even a little bit out of his control was very unbecoming for a Time Lord, and it led to unbecoming behaviour such as bedding the companion you'd just condemned to a life twenty-one centuries out of her own time.

“I didn't mean...” she continued. “I mean, I _am_ sorry about the TARDIS. I meant...I know this isn't...” She glanced down at their bodies, stretched naked on top of the bedlinens, and blushed. Perhaps it was the pink of her skin, but he found himself pulling her closer with the arm around her waist, his mouth moving over her shoulder with slow kisses. Rose tensed up slightly, and he thought he probably shouldn't be doing this, not until they'd talked about this change in their relationship. He definitely shouldn't be pressing his hips against hers, feeling the tickle of the hair between her legs against his skin and the return of a coiling warmth in his groin. 

“Isn't what, Rose?” he asked, surprised at the husky quality of his voice. She moaned softly, and he started to turn his head to capture her lips in a kiss.

And Rose sat up, pulling out of his embrace. Swinging her legs over her side of the bed, she rose and began to reassemble her outfit, retrieving her pink jacket from the floor, and her black knickers from the edge of the only other piece of furniture: a small, corner table on the other side of the room, a scant three feet or so. “We should probably get ready, yeah?” she asked, a little too loudly. He didn't answer for a moment, distracted by the little shimmy she did while pulling her underwear up her legs and over her hips. His vision was suddenly blocked by his jacket landing perfectly across his face from where Rose had pitched it.

His shirt was still open and he was just zipping up his trousers when the wheel on their door spun and it swung open, revealing Zach on the other side.

"Oh, sorry you two. But didn't you hear the announcement? It's morning shift, you need to go to the mess if you want to eat."

"Ah," the Doctor said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I think the speaker in this room is, um, broken."

Zach frowned. "I'll see if someone can take a look at it later. In the meantime, I suggest you get moving," he called as he disappeared down the hall. He left their door open.

Rose was pulling on her shoes, and not meeting the Doctor's eyes. 

"Guess they aren't in the habit of knocking round these parts," the Doctor said, buttoning his shirt and retrieving his tie from the floor.

"Guess not," Rose said as she stomped her foot into her shoe and stood up. "Maybe none of the crew are... _involved_. Maybe there's rules against it, or something."

"It is generally inadvisable in a situation like this; long and dangerous mission, close quarters, you know."

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "Right," she said flatly, then started out the door. "Are you coming?"

He finished tying one shoe and started on the other. "Not as enjoyably as I was a little while ago." His fingers continued to work the laces, which was impressive given how effectively his brain had ground to a halt. He knew she was gaping at him. He could _hear_ it. 

Sure enough, when he finally looked up at Rose, her jaw appeared to have come unhinged. "What did you say?"

There was only one thing for it. The Doctor bounced to his feet and gestured for her to precede him out the door. "Rose, did I ever tell you about the time that I met the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Dravelsion Federation? He was eight feet tall, with an eye stalk that added another two feet ..." The ramble effectively carried them all the way to the mess hall. 

********

The Doctor didn't realize how terrified he had been at the prospect of Rose not making it off the planet until he heard her voice over the speaker. In retrospect, the whole “I believe in her” declaration lost some impact if he admitted to himself he'd not believed for one second that she'd get on that rocket voluntarily without him. He supposed what he _should_ have said was “I believe Zachary Cross-Flane is a good captain who wouldn't leave even a stranger behind, and I believe Rose, wherever she may be, will get back to me.” But, time had been somewhat of an issue.

However, for all his belief, his _faith_ in these two things, some small, icy cold niggling voice in the back of his head had kept at him from the moment he'd realized he didn't have time to make another trip after rescuing Ida. _What if she didn't make it? What if she's still there?_ Then those blissful, erotic moments filled with her gasps and her warmth would be all he'd ever have of her.

And so he was a bit dismayed when his visceral reaction to hearing her voice, laughing and completely safe, was one of stark, staring terror. Following closely on the heels of overwhelming relief, true, but still: it was there. Oh _God_. What they'd done...what he'd _said_...and now they would be alone in his vast time ship with so many...surfaces.

He shook himself from his panicked reverie as she entered, and found the only thing he could do once he caught sight of her was smile. Nonsense – he didn't know what he'd been worried about. Rose was safe and here and running into his arms, and he swept her off the ground, squeezing her until she squeaked and twirling her as she kicked her legs with glee. The Doctor heard himself giggling, feeling the abstract horrors and nightmares of the day fading away and his hearts thumping a merry beat in his chest. Rose was safe. They had escaped. Life was good.

The anxiety draining from his lanky frame made it seem to melt against hers as he lowered her, still hanging on. His laughter became a sort of contented humming as he continued to gently rock her back and forth as though her feet were still swinging above the ground, and she clung to him just as tightly. Breathing in his ear. Running her fingers up the back of his neck, then into his hair.

Oh. _Oh._

His body seemed to suddenly remember where it was, and reacted immediately as the blood from his happily thumping hearts now allocated to a much different location and his cock grew hard against her hip where she had come to rest between his legs. The Doctor was confident his arousal was undetectable through the space suit and additional layer of trousers underneath it, but he still flinched and pulled away as if she had burned him.

By the time he had fled from the room with some excuse about slipping the TARDIS a “vortexual antacid” to soothe the old post-Satanic queasiness, and had shed the orange jumpsuit on the floor of the wardrobe and returned to the console room in just his brown suit, the Doctor had himself under something resembling control again. He kept a significant pocket of space between them as they said their goodbyes to Zach and his crew, very busily fiddling with the intercom and not meeting Rose's eyes.

“It said I was gonna die in battle,” she said softly, looking to him to make it better, to save her from the grim fate the Beast had promised. The Doctor felt disgusted with himself, for the simultaneous fear and hope that they'd simply tumble back into bed together once she was on the TARDIS, when Rose had obviously been so traumatized by her experiences on the base.

"Then it lied," he said, his voice gentle and hopefully much more reassuring and certain than he actually felt. That...thing was not the Devil, at least, not the standard fallen-angel, horns-and-pitchfork concept. But it had seemed to know what it was talking about. _"The killer of his own kind,"_ it had called him, and that was just a _little_ more information than he was comfortable being confronted with by some ancient brute barely capable of speech, chained to the centre of a doomed planet with no link to the outside universe. Still, he was right - they _had_ beaten it, and spooky predictions couldn't hurt them...'sticks and stones', and all that.

They said their final farewells to the former inhabitants of Sanctuary Base 6, and Rose immediately headed off to take a shower, exhaustion written plain across her face. The Doctor took them into the Vortex and decided to do the same, trying not to dwell on the sorts of activities he might want to be clean _for_. Trying not to think about Rose, in another of the ship's bathrooms, naked and wet under a hot shower spray. He failed rather spectacularly in both cases. The train of his thoughts while he bathed and towelled off and dressed was bordering on perverted, there was no better word for it, and he was ashamed that yet again he had to stop and control his body's responses before venturing out.

Rose was sitting on the jumpseat in the console room, swinging her feet and staring into space. He paused, took a deep breath, and barrelled in.

"Thought you might head off to bed," the Doctor said, making straight for the console and beginning to adjust some of the settings without looking at her.

"Too wired to sleep."

"How would you fancy going to meet Agatha Christie? Wouldn't that be brilliant? I love her books, don't you? Especially the one with –"

"Doctor," Rose interrupted before his gob could really get going. A feeling of dread settling in the pit of his stomach, he quieted. "Can we...talk for a minute?" 

"Yeah, let me ... I only have to ..." He gestured toward the TARDIS' central column, then began handling the knobs more energetically. For good measure, he picked up the mallet and thwacked something.

"Just one minute." She took a deep breath before continuing. "'Bout what happened back there. On the Sanctuary Base." She stared at him, her eyes huge and searching his. "We, uh... We had sex."

He glanced at the console impatiently, then back at her. "Yes, I know. I _was_ there." Ooh. Rude.

She frowned, but took a step toward him, looking down and sort of scuffing one heel across the flooring as she went. "I know you were upset, about the TARDIS, and that might've made you do things that you wouldn't have otherwise. Which is okay, I just need to know ... Was just wonderin' if you maybe..."

A small alarm began to sound from the other side of the console, a sort of...bleeping, blooping thing. He pulled the monitor over to check their position in time, and that's when he saw it. " _Oh_ no. Nonononono." The Doctor began to circle the console, madly flipping switches and throwing levers.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Trouble!" he shouted back. "A great, big, stinking ball of trouble. Welllll...not a ball, more a shadow, really. Escaped from the Howling Halls, a living shadow. Fancy a quick trip back home?" 

Rose sighed. "Yeah, sure," she said, turning away and beginning to leave the room. "Forget it. Go play with your shadow or whatever."

The Doctor looked up, concerned. "Rose, wait!" he called after her, and she stopped. At that moment, the bleeping and blooping suddenly became a much more urgent squawking and shrieking, and he cursed under his breath . "It's attacking!" He looked at her again, his expression pleading. "We have to go now. Someone's life could be in danger. We will talk about this later. Okay?" Carefully chosen words, as he wasn't quite sure _what_ it was they were going to be talking about, or when, or what the outcome would be, only that talking was going to have to be done, and that he and Rose would be the ones doing it. 'It' being talking. Just...talking. He swallowed noisily, waiting for her response.

"It's a date," she said, smiling in that way that said he wasn't quite forgiven for whatever stupid thing he'd gone and done this time as they materialized into the front room of the home of a young boy named Elton Pope.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm _sorry,_ " Rose said again, and again the Doctor ignored her, marching purposefully back toward the TARDIS with his hands deep in his pockets. Rose struggled to keep up with him. "Well why didn't you just _say_ red, then?"

"Because with two buckets, one blue and one not, I thought the instructions 'not blue' were pretty clear," he snapped, not looking at her. They finally reached the ship and he fumbled the key in the lock. Twice now. Twice in as many days he'd screwed up. First that poor woman, and now today he'd done it again. Rose was right - why hadn't he just said red? Now, there would have been an angry Hoix on the loose in London if it hadn't been captured out from under them by some military blokes in a black van. Which, now that he thought about it, had been a bit odd in and of itself.

"Well they're not," she continued, following him inside. "What're you gonna say the next time my mum gives you a haircut - 'Make it a not-long back and sides'?"

"As if I'm going to let your mother go at my hair again anyway; she practically took my ear off last time!" The ramp rattled under his feet, and he threw his overcoat onto one of the coral supports carelessly.

Rose was close on his heels. "There you go, insulting my mother again! You always fall back on that when you're losing an argument, d'you know that?"

" _Losing_ an argument?" He whirled around to face her. "I'm not ... not in any way ... " Rose was fuming, spots of pink on her cheeks and eyes sparkling. She'd let her hair dry naturally, so it was slightly wavy, and she wore a blouse under her denim jacket that was unbuttoned down to her cleavage. It was ... distracting.

She put a hand on her hip. "Not what?"

The Doctor realized he was staring decidedly lower than her face and he looked up quickly. "What?"

She wrinkled her brow in confusion. "You didn't finish your sentence."

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to come up with a reasonable response. Should he resume the argument? Should he say something funny? Sexy? "You're right."

"What?"

"It was my fault. I should have said red." His eyes had settled on her mouth and his big Time Lord brain had settled on the idea of kissing her again. Perhaps followed by other things.

Rose looked more perplexed than ever. "Oh. Well, thanks." They watched each other for a beat. “I should have listened better, I guess. To what you told me to do.”

“Are you saying you'll do whatever I tell you?” His mouth had gone and gotten away from him again; where was this coming from?

She appeared only momentarily shocked. "Would now be a good time to talk about ... the thing?"

He raised one eyebrow. "The thing?"

"The sex thing."

"Ah ... _that_ thing."

"I mean, I realize that I kissed you, but then you sort of ..." She waved her hand vaguely in the air.

"Escalated it?"

"Yes, exactly."

He took a step toward her. "Slid my tongue into your mouth? Undressed you?"

Rose flushed. "Yeah."

Another step. "Made love to you?" On one level, he couldn't believe what he was saying. On another, he felt like nothing he'd ever done was as perfectly sensible. He put a hand on her waist, keeping his eyes on hers. Rose nodded.

"Made you come?" he asked in a low whisper, his hearts hammering fast. To his surprise, Rose looked uncomfortable, and a little ashamed. She raised one shoulder in what he recognized to be a half-shrug which did nothing to reassure his ego. “Rose, what...?”

“I was nervous,” she blurted out, her eyes still not quite meeting his. “It wasn't exactly the most romantic situation, you know. I just...” She raised her arms as though this would somehow help her explain, then let them flop back down to her sides.

The Doctor's eyebrows shot up, his mouth dropped open as he understood. “You didn't have an orgasm,” he said softly. It wasn't a question.

Rose looked even more embarrassed. “Well I'm not going to apologize or anything. Like I said, I was nervous. I just always thought our first time would be _special_. A little less rushed.”

He couldn't help but quirk his lips in a smile at that. “Our first time?” His hand, which had relaxed on her waist, now tightened its grip again as he pulled her a few inches closer to him. Rose moaned, her eyes falling shut. The Doctor leaned in and kissed her gently, nipping at her bottom lip, coaxing her mouth open. They kissed for several leisurely seconds, while he let his hand run up from her waist over the side of her breast and up to her neck.

“Hold on,” he said against her mouth before breaking their kiss and leaning back. She was a vision with her eyes closed, her lips parted and slightly reddened from so much attention. Her eyelids fluttered open. “So what was all that about, with _Oh Doctor, yes, harder'_?" His voice was barely more than a whisper but he still raised it a bit in imitation of hers and the now-questionable vocalization she'd done during their lovemaking.

Rose gave a wicked smile. “I didn't say I didn't _enjoy_ it. It still...felt nice.”

The Doctor's forehead wrinkled. “ _Nice?_ ” he repeated, his voice rising a register. “That was more than nice...that was...I don't know, how about something like _earth-shattering_ or...or _mind-blowing_.” He was stammering with indignation. “Have I explained to you how long it's been since I had sexual intercourse, Rose Tyler? _Nice?_ ”

She looked even more devious, poking out that tongue as she looked up at him. “Well, maybe it was those things for _you_...”

“Oh, that is _it_.” And then he launched himself at her, arms tight around her and lips on hers, tongue in her mouth and hands sliding down to grip her arse. He moaned into her mouth as they stumbled backward and he hit the jumpseat with the back of his knees and sat down suddenly; Rose followed, climbing onto his lap and straddling his hips. His world narrowed to her deep, wet kisses and the warm skin of her waist under his hands and the feeling of her grinding against his suddenly raging erection. It was glorious.

"It wasn't because of the TARDIS," he murmured.

Rose didn't open her eyes. "What?" Her voice came out as a breathy sigh.

"I didn't have sex with you because I lost the TARDIS. And I don't regret it now that I have her back." He swallowed, letting the pads of his fingers caress the soft skin at the nape of her neck. "I had sex with you because I wanted you. Because I couldn't resist you any longer." She leaned down and kissed him again without answering, and he stopped talking.

"Bedroom," she gasped after a while, which at first he ignored as a needless delay in what was happening currently. Her blouse was unbuttoned, his fingers had just successfully dispatched the clasp of her bra, and he was reaping the rewards, tongue swiping over the nipple on one of her breasts. Eventually she pulled on his hair, disengaging him from her chest. "Bedroom," she repeated. "This chair does not look like a very comfortable place to shag."

"Right!" he said with exaggerated enthusiasm. "Bedroom!" She climbed off of him and he stood up in front of her, thrusting one finger in her face. “You, Rose Tyler, are due at least one orgasm, courtesy of your resident intergalactic space stud. That's me,” he added conspiratorially, and she stifled a giggle, holding out her hand.

“Come on, 'space stud'.”

They walked hand-in-hand to her bedroom, shooting almost bashful glances at each other as they went. It was obvious to the Doctor that this was quite different than seeking comfort from each other, and falling upon one another in desperation as they had on Krop-Tor. He had declared his intention to make love to Rose, _again_. Was he okay with that? To take this step from sex being Something That Happened Once to it being Something They Did? They stood at her door and she turned to step into his arms, brushing kisses just where his long neck disappeared into his shirt collar, and he decided that yes - he was very much okay with it.

Stumbling through the doorway, kissing, walking her backwards towards her bed, the Doctor was relieved that he hadn't led her to his own bedroom. He didn't have the very human worries of whether she'd find his room too messy or not sexy enough or something, but it would be rather off-putting to stumble over a broken hunk of geo-plasmic fusion casing or a pair of magnetic whirly tanks. Carefully, he finished removing her shirt and guided her back onto the bed. Without taking his eyes off of her, he took off his jacket and removed his tie, dropping them on the floor as she pulled off her shoes and socks, smiling up at him.

"Now," he said softly, moving over her, "this first time you imagined which we didn't have...how did it go?" He kissed his way down her neck and over her chest to again suckle gently at the nipple he'd been forced to relinquish in the console room.

She hummed and arched against him. "I don't know, just...slower, I guess?"

He released her nipple with a kiss, moving one hand down between her legs to cup her there at the juncture of her thighs. She was so warm, and she moved her hips, seeking more pressure from his fingers. "Too fast?" he murmured against her neck.

"Not fast enough," she growled, curling her fingers in his hair and kissing him deeply. "It's not our first time anymore, y'know," she breathed when they separated.

"True," he said, popping one button of her black trousers. "And if I recall..." The other button. "...I promised..." Lowering her zip. "...to make you come for me." Sliding his hand across her abdomen and under her knickers, over her hair and inside. They both sighed at the sensation. "Oh Rose," he groaned, sliding his fingers up between her lips and softly rubbing her clit. "You _are_ ready to move this along, aren't you?"

She mewed her answer, her hips moving in time with his fingers. Inspired, he slid two digits inside of her, continuing to work her clit with his thumb. After moments of this, as she was beginning to pant and clutch at her pillow with one arm folded up over her head, he withdrew his hand. Staring at his glistening fingers for a moment, he opened his mouth and sucked the two of them that had been inside Rose, closing his eyes and moaning in delight. The whole of time and space at his disposal, and the Doctor could suddenly think of nowhere he wanted, _needed_ to be so badly as with his mouth buried between Rose Tyler's thighs.

She lifted her hips to help him as he pulled her trousers and knickers down and off, sitting up as he turned to throw her clothing off the side of the bed and reaching for his trouser clasps. He gently removed her hands, kissing her as he did so. “Stop trying to distract me,” he whispered, guiding her onto her back again. “My sexual prowess has been called into question, remember?” His words were joking, but his voice was steamy, thick with promise and barely-restrained desire. Rose gave a shuddery sigh as she stilled, letting him part her legs and settle between them. Moving toward her, he let his lips brush the soft strip of her hair momentarily before spreading her sex with his fingers and tasting her.

It was a sensory overload – the tang of her under his tongue, her fingernails raking his scalp and the way her hips rocked against his mouth in time to his lapping and sucking. The Doctor was beginning to worry that he might spontaneously finish before Rose just from the pleasure of tasting her, and he focused his efforts, licking her clit with quick, broad swipes of his tongue as he slipped those same two fingers inside her again. She liked that, crying out and fisting her hand in his hair, holding him in place while she continued to move against his busy lips and tongue.

The Doctor heard bells ringing as he closed his eyes and continued to devour her. “Leave it,” Rose rasped, and he registered it was her mobile phone ringing.

“Whatever you say,” he mouthed against her, returning to his task with enthusiasm. She was close, he could taste it, and he increased the pace and pressure of his licking, eager to push her over that edge, to hear her scream for him.

And the bloody phone began ringing again seconds after it stopped.

Rose cursed and rolled away from him to grab the device. The Doctor noticed that her legs were still slightly parted as she lay back and flipped the phone open, and he considered picking up where he'd left off, though the only person who would be calling her would be...

“Mum!” She sat bolt upright, scooting away from him, and the Doctor tried not to pout. He felt dazed – no, _drunk_ , and while he couldn't imagine what news Jackie had rung with, he was quite sure it was nowhere _near_ as important as what he'd just been doing. He struggled to maintain his patience as they talked, going through a mental checklist of everything he would do once the call was ended: bring Rose to orgasm first, at least two or three times with his mouth and hands, then make love to her in every conceivable position and a few inconceivable ones. Then a rest, maybe a bite to eat...ooh! A bath! Perhaps sex _in_ the bath, all warm and wet...did humans like sex in the bathtub? The Doctor had never tried it, but at this moment it sounded marvelous.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize Rose had hung up. He was just about to detail his frankly brilliant plans to her when he noticed she looked furious.

“Please tell me that whatever it is can wait,” he said.

Rose launched herself up off of the bed and made straight for her dresser. "It can't - Mum needs help."

"But ... I mean ..." The Doctor realized almost too late that protesting probably wouldn't do anything to make Rose think fondly of him. "Right! To Jackie's then!"

Rose was pulling on fresh clothes while he picked up his jacket and tie discarded on the floor. "You should get a different tie," she said, pointing at the one with swirly blue stripes that he held in his hand.

"You don't like this one?" That was a disappointing revelation; he'd thought it was quite fetching.

She grinned. "I like it too much. I can't be held responsible for what I might do to you in my mum's flat if you wear that tie."

He weighed for a moment the pleasurable prospect of what she might do with the chance of being caught by Jackie. "I'll get a different tie."


	3. Chapter 3

One thing was certain: Jackie could _talk_.

The gist of her tale, as the Doctor understood it, was that a young bloke had taken an interest in Jackie, led her on, and then betrayed her in some way. Something like that, anyway - he'd be the first to admit he wasn't really listening. He was, in fact, in a state of extreme agitation, and a significant amount of his powerful Time Lord brain was occupied by his efforts to appear unagitated. This involved picking up and examining everything in the flat that wasn't nailed down while trying to think about something other than sex. Sex with Rose. Incredible, scorching, slippery, passionate sex with Rose.

Needless to say, he wasn't having much success.

"How long had he been coming over, Mum?" Rose was asking. She seemed completely unphased by the fact that he'd had her well on her way to a breathtaking orgasm not half an hour before. Here she sat, placidly letting her mother braid her hair and natter on about her love life. It was completely infuriating. The fact that he could still taste her on his tongue made the torture even more exquisite. He leaned in the doorway to the kitchen and watched as Jackie swept Rose's hair away from her neck, which of course only led to thoughts of kissing her there, tasting her sweat and arousal. He imagined licking his way up her back and letting his teeth graze that spot on her neck, just under her hairline, and then slowly entering her from behind. Grasping her hips and pulling her back onto him, over and over, hard and deep.

The Doctor shuddered, suddenly very relieved that he was still wearing his overcoat. He shoved his hands in the pockets and pulled it closed over his groin to cover the physical reaction these thoughts were causing him. Perhaps imagining how hard Jackie would slap him if she could see inside his head would calm him down.

"There, what do you think of that, sweetheart?" Jackie said, handing Rose a mirror.

"It's nice, mum." Rose smiled at her reflection.

"Yes, it's lovely, are you ready to go?" the Doctor asked quickly.

Rose looked at him like he was daft. "She's got to do the other side." Sure enough, Rose's hair was braided on only one side. With a stifled groan, the Doctor flopped into a chair.

Perhaps later he could help her take her hair down. He could comb his fingers through the soft strands, freeing it from the braids, pressing his fingertips to the back of her skull. She would kiss him, letting her tongue flick teasingly against his lips. Maybe she would sink to her knees in front of him and unfasten his trousers, taking his cock into her hot, wet mouth. Even though she'd never done it, he could imagine with absolute clarity what it would feel like to be encased between her plump lips, her tongue moving against him, her mouth sucking with the perfect amount of pressure.... The Doctor bit the inside of his cheek, and began solving complex differential equations in his head.

"So what do you think he wanted with _us_?" Rose said.

The Doctor perked up. "Wanted with us? What do you mean?"

Jackie looked at him like he'd just dribbled down his shirt. "Haven't you been listening to anything I said? I found _this_ in one of his pockets!" Jackie was waving a photo at him. The Doctor snatched it from her and took out his glasses to examine it.

It was Rose, as she'd looked when they'd first met, standing near the TARDIS. Young, with longer hair and innocent eyes that had still seen little of the wonders or horrors that the universe had to offer. She was beautiful then, and beautiful now. The Doctor felt his focus return like something suddenly clicking into place. "He had this?"

"That's what I said! Blimey!' Jackie shook her head, probably in disbelief at how incredibly thick he was. "There you are, sweetheart," she said to Rose. "All done."

"What was this man's name?" the Doctor asked, all business now.

"Elton Pope."

Well, that was either a strange coincidence or it was very worrying indeed.

"Wasn't that the name of the boy who's mum was killed?" Rose asked him.

"Rose, come on," he said briskly, gesturing to her as he headed for the door.

"Shouldn't we do a little research, find out where he is?" Rose asked even as she was up and following him.

"No need. The TARDIS would have recorded his bio-signature when we trapped the shadow. If he's close, we'll be able to find him straight away."

********

They returned to the TARDIS, each lost in their own thoughts. They'd saved Elton, and they had sort of saved his girlfriend, in a manner of speaking, but not any of the others. The Doctor watched as Rose slumped down onto the jumpseat. Not for the first time, he bitterly regretted exposing her to so much death. He frowned, lacking any idea for how to get from where they were now to where they had been before Jackie called. He went over to the console, considering where he might take her next. Perhaps somewhere romantic, with luxurious hotels. Hotels full of large beds.

"Doctor?"

He looked up, shaken out of his reverie by Rose's voice. "Yes?"

"I don't want to show disrespect for the dead or anything, I mean, what happened to those poor people was horrible. So I feel sort of guilty saying this, but if you don't take me back to bed right now, I might scream."

His face cracked into a large grin. At that very moment, a sort of grinding, followed by a clunk, came from underneath the console. A low, steady alarm issued from the monitor. The Doctor's grin faded.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

He pulled the monitor over and looked. "The gravity stabilizers have gone down. Means we can't go anywhere until I go underneath and repair them."

The disappointment on Rose's face was plain. "Oh. Well, better get to it then."

Looking only at her, the Doctor flipped a switch that shut off the alarm. "It's a good thing I have no intention of going anywhere right now then, isn't it?" He started walking towards her. There was never going to be a 'perfect moment', he'd realized with sudden clarity; in the chaos of their lives, no time, and _all_ time, was the right time, and he had no intention of waiting any longer. "Unless you count the nearest bedroom, where I am going to take you right now, and engage in several very pleasurable bouts of sexual intercourse until both of us are completely exhausted."

Rose's breath caught. "I ... don't suppose we need gravity stabilizers for that, do we?"

The Doctor pulled her to her feet. Rose's hoodie was unzipped almost to her cleavage, displaying a tantalizing expanse of creamy skin on her neck and chest. "We might," he said with a smirk. He pulled her top to one side, exposing her shoulder, and leaned over to begin planting wet, open-mouthed kisses there. Rose moaned and rotated her hips against his.

This time the Doctor led them to his own bedroom; fusion casings and whirly tanks aside, he had a larger bed and his mind was whirring with all the things he'd like to try in it. And Rose didn't seem to notice or care about the clutter of half-finished projects. As soon as they were through the door she grabbed him and plunged her tongue into his mouth. He could feel her fingers working the clasp of his trousers and then her hand slipped beneath his pants and she took his cock in her hand, stroking and squeezing. Pinpoints of light exploded behind his eyes and he had to break the kiss to suck air in on a ragged gasp.

Rose stepped back and began to quickly strip off her clothes, and he immediately saw the wisdom of her plan. Undressing one's lover is romantic, but also slower than undressing oneself. More evidence of Rose's brilliance, he thought as he hopped on one foot and tried to remove the trainer from the other.

Eventually they fell onto the bed together, and the Doctor was unable to stifle a moan at the sensation of her naked body against his. It suddenly seemed inconceivable that they had waited as long as they had to do this.

Nudging her onto her back, he walked his fingers over the curve of her ribcage, tickling down the slope of her abdomen to her side, smoothing his hand over hip and thigh and around again between her legs. She gasped, arching against him, clutching at his freckled shoulders and he let her writhe against him as he fucked her with his fingers, watching her with eyes half-lidded. "I love giving you pleasure." Whispered, his voice nearly lost under the sounds of her mewling, panting. "Oh, you're so close, I can tell. Come, Rose." Her response was a wordless cry ripped suddenly from her throat as her hips bucked against him, riding his hand until finally her cries ceased and every flick of his fingers against her clitoris made her shudder down to her toes. The Doctor returned her lazy smile, withdrawing his hand to suck his fingers greedily.

"That was lovely," he breathed, swirling the word around on his tongue with the salty and sweet flavour of Rose. "I could quite get used to that."

"Mmm...me too." Now rising up, pushing back against his chest as her other hand wrapped around that part of him still straining for attention. She pumped him slowly with her fist as he thrust up to meet her. Grinning devilishly she scooted down, leaning forward and swiping the flat of her tongue across the head of his cock.

Groaning. "Please...Rose...I want..." Full, pink lips descended again, taking him inside, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked him. "Inside you. Please..." Nearly growling in the back of throat. _"Fuck me."_

She climbed over him, positioning herself. "Say it again."

Eyes meeting - his wide, pleading, earnest. "Fuck me." She lowered herself down onto his cock, taking in every inch until she rested sitting atop his slim hips with him buried completely inside, rocking against him and they both moaned in appreciation.

"Like this?"

"Oh yes." Trying to lie still and not come too fast, he hoped desperately that he could hold out long enough to feel Rose come from the inside, but it felt too good. "Too good," he whimpered, unaware that he was speaking.

"Too good?" she asked, grinning, moving up and down on his cock more energetically now, threading her fingers through his and bringing his hands up to cup her breasts. He bucked underneath her, moving with her, feeling her nipples small and hard against his palms and as she cried out and bent forward changing the angle he found he could raise up to suckle one of them and did just that.

He budged up further on the bed, nearly sitting up now as she continued to gyrate in his lap, her legs around his waist, and oh, that was nice, because this way they could hold each other, kissing hungrily as he continued to move inside of her.

"Doctor..." Eyes squeezed shut, biting her lip, her hips rolling against his as he quickened his thrusts and she responded. "Yes...so close..."

 _"Rose."_ Biting at her neck, sucking blood to the surface and speaking against her skin. "Oh...fuck, Rose, I'm going to..."

"Yes!" He felt her come just seconds before he did, felt her squeeze him inside and out, her fingernails down his back as she shuddered in his arms. He continued to kiss her neck and shoulders softly as they came down, still clinging to each other.

"Brilliant," he whispered, kissing her mouth, feeling himself getting soft inside her.

Rose hummed happily. "I'd say your sexual prowess is no longer in any doubt."

"Well, that's a relief," the Doctor said with a smirk, feeling sticky and sweaty and ... absolutely fantastic.

********

He woke her with a kiss. Rose squinted up at him with sleepy eyes. "You're dressed," she said with a pout.

"Had to happen at some point." He grinned. "I thought we'd leave the TARDIS finally. Earth, near future. I've got a surprise for you."

Rose was frowning, and she reached out to push aside the lapel of his jacket. The duvet shifted to reveal the top of one breast, and he stared, not bothering to hide his frank admiration of her body. "What are you wearing?" she asked.

"Do you like it?" he asked, looking down at the turquoise shirt that he'd found in the wardrobe that morning. "Thought a change would be nice."

Rose sat up, letting the covers fall away from her bare torso. She leaned toward him and kissed his exposed neck. "I like the easy access," she mumbled as she wrapped her arms around him. With a groan, he pressed her back onto the pillows. The surprise could wait a little while.

Later, after he had put his clothes on for the second time that morning, he stood in the console room and smiled to himself. Rose bounced in with her bed hair pulled into a messy side ponytail and met his smile with one of her own. She distracted him while he piloted the TARDIS, her wicked hands almost making him want to dispense with the trip and take her to back to bed, and, as it turned out, causing him to park his ship against a rubbish bin so they couldn't get out. Rose laughed at him as he rematerialized, and he laughed too. If it was a mistake, this relationship with Rose, then it certainly didn't feel like one. The future was in flux; he couldn't sense what was coming, and for once he was letting himself live in the moment. In a series of moments punctuated with joy and pleasure and a rush of feelings so intense that he feared he'd have to admit to Rose soon how much in love with her he was. _There_ was a terrifying thought. Although, he conceded, grinning hugely at Rose as she took his arm under a banner for the 2012 Olympic Games, it was slightly less terrifying every day.


End file.
